Knowledge Uncovered
by Kiraka69
Summary: Many things can go wrong...or right.saku has a 1/2 sibling amongst other suprises!...ItaXsaku rated fore later chaps sucks at summariesON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer:...I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's character's, but I do claim Kiname, Kanuyasi, and Ryusano as MINE**_**Kiname Haruno...long lost twin 1/2 onii-chan of Sakura Haruno...I'm a Jounin from Suna where I grew up. Kaa-san and Otou-san never told onee-chan about me and it's long past time I introduce myself to her, so here I am on my Journey to Konoha with the Kazekage-sama(Gaara), Temari-san, and Kankuro-san, my 1/2 siblings. Okay so I got a little ahead of myself there...I'll start at the beginning....**_**In Konoha**_

3 weeks ago

"Kiname-san!!! Kiname-san!!! Kiname-san!!! We have a huge problem!!!" one of the new members from squad 5 yelled out." Captain Kiname!!!.....hu...ge.....pro...blem...." Kiname was struck dumb fore a minute from all the yelling before he finally said "Kanuyasi, slow down and start from the beginning..." and so Kanu continued to tell Kina the whole story of what happened. "...and then I heard some men in black cloaks with red clouds saying that they were getting ready to head to Konoha in 3 weeks to kidnapped Sakura Haruno and use her as bait fore Naruto-sama!!!" from everything Kanu was telling him Kina knew he had to inform his sister and brothers about this as soon as possible.....cause there was NO way he was going to have his onee-chan kidnapped...not while he was there!!!....Kiname raced as fast as he could to the Kazekage tower to speak with Gaara-kun and no doubt Temari and Kankuro would be close by....while he speed through the halls he first passed Kuro-san then Temi-chan and yelled at them to meet him in Gaara's office NOW. "Kiname-san, what is the big rush.../yea Kina-chan it's not like someone is endangered/or dead" Gaara started until he was interrupted by Temari and Kankuro. " Would you two shut it. Now Kiname-san tell me what's happened. After Kina told them what he heard from his subordinate you could tell none were pleased with the information." NANI?!?! Sakura-chan is in danger that she isn't aware of!!! We HAVE to tell her!!!...."Temi-san yelled so scared fore Sakura now that she could barely keep straight..."Don't worry Temari, I will inform the council that all four of us will be departing in 2 weeks. That will give us 1 week head start on their plan. I will also inform the Hokage-sama of our arrival ahead of time to make things easier. You are all hereby on relieved until our trip is done and we will treat this trip as a S rank mission seeing as we ARE dealing with the Akatsuki." Gaara informed Kina, Temi, and Kuro.

"Sakura-sama!!! Sakura-sama!!! Sakura-sama!!! squad 11 members are in rooms 285, 348, 358, 357, and 287. Squad 6 are in rooms 654, 657, 658, and 655. Kakashi-san won't come into the hospital and Genma-san is in critic condition...!!!" nurses yelled running down the halls to all the patients." Have Genma-kun put in room 111 and I'll take care of him and Kaka-sensei, but then I have to run to the Hokage's office fore a meeting, you know how Naruto-kun gets if I'm not there to stop him from killing Sasuke and Hina-chan won't be enough to stop them....!!!" sakura yell into the halls. Kakashi heard Sakura tell the nurse's where to put Genma and knew to go to his room, cause god knows Kakashi HATES hospitals with a passion and the only way you could ever get him in there was unconscious or secretly by Sakura. "Hey Kaka-sensei you ready fore your treatment yet or am I going to have to treat Genma-kun first.?" Sakura eyed Kakashi with her question expecting him to turn tail. "I'm ready, Sakura-sama and I won't run away this time either..."Kakashi bowed his head and went to sit on the bed next to Genma's. Sakura finished giving Kakashi his treatment then sent him home with 2 weeks relieve, d and c rank missions only, then she set her great work upon Genma...well until he decided to grab her ass as a consolation prize fore being in the hospital...again." Well I suppose it's safe to say Genma is just fine....NURSE!!!....." "Yes, Sakura-sempai?" "Hello, Genma-san is ready to be dispatched, he is on relieve with NO missions fore 3 weeks...well I'm going to the Hokage's tower so keep a close eye on him." and with that Sakura left to see Naruto...the 6th Hokage.

Author's Note: hey guys soooo what do you think?...this is my first time writing a fanfic soooo I don't really know how to write it out, but I have oh soooo many perfect ones in my head...well...R&R plz...I need ya'lls opinions....oh and this is itachiXsakura fic I don't remember if I said that or not....kk buh-bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The sand siblings were on their way towards Konoha to see Sakura and the others, to warn them of Akatsuki's plan to use Sakura. They were about 5 miles out from the gates when 3 ANBU came to meet them. One had a dog mask with a dog companion, another had a cat and the third had a fox mask(Captain). "KazeKage-sama, the Hokage has sent us here to escort all of you the remaining way to Konoha to ensure your safety." the fox said in an authority like voice. "There was no need fore Naruto-kun to go to such lengths…" Gaara informed. "Naruto-san, can be a little over-reactive at times, I agree…now if you would all please head on we will be following from the shadows" and with that the ANBU squad were gone into the darkness. The time ticked by soundlessly, until 2 squads from Sound decide to show up and ruin the day. (A/N: Squad 1: Sasuke, Karin, Mÿria, and Ryuu. Squad 2: Kabuto, Hajimé, Kanjyu, Kimeko. So you guys can see what this is gonna start…lol, on with the story!!!) Our 3 ANBU could sense the chakra's approaching quickly…they would reach the group in a matter of minutes. **

**The captain of the ANBU squad checked quickly with the cat to see if she could see who they were and after being informed was NOT pleased with the knowledge. Thus the Kazekage and his siblings had to be informed of the matter. The ANBU members came out of the shadows…"Kazekage-sama, we have seemed to hit a little trouble. You should all continue on and we will meet you when we are done here." "What might I incur is the problem Captain?" "2 Sound squads, I assure you all will be fine…it's just that damnable Uchiha and his men." "Uchiha?...Sasuke Uchiha?...I believe we shall stay. I have some un-finished business with that ungrateful bastard." "As you wish Kazekage-sama. They should be arriving in the next 30 seconds…" Gaara looked to his siblings with authority "Prepare yourselves." and they did so and just as the fox had said the sound squads showed up ready fore battle. As they arrived the Fox Captain spoke, **_**"Uchiha Sasuke, you are here by under arrest fore Treason to the Leaf Village, you are to be kept at ANBU prison until the Hokage-sama has finalized your hang date. You can come quietly or by force, either way…you WILL come." **_**At this Sasuke reacted instantly. "Well, you whore. I'm definitely NOT coming either way cause there is absolutely NO way you could EVER catch ME. *****cue evil sasuke laugh***** **

**As Sasuke answered the Fox Captain everyone began to fight. Kiname fought Mÿria, Temari fought Karin, Gaara was fighting Sasuke so he could be rid of him, Kankuro was fighting Kanjyu, the dog ANBU and his companion were fighting with the Kimeko girl, the cat ANBU was up against Ryuu and the ANBU Captain was going against Hajimé and Kabuto. It wasn't much of a joke that they had their work cut out fore them. The Captain made quick work of Hajimé with a combination of her medical jutsu and inhuman strength and he was 6 feet under. Kiname was the next to defeat his opponent and went to help Temari. The ANBU members got their opponents beat to bloody pulps before they left to help the others fight. The Captain having to face Kabuto a renowned medical nin himself was having trouble getting the upper hand in her fight seeing as it was a stalemate…that is until she got her opening to activate the jutsu she had cast right before they entered the clearing . Kabuto was down and out. She went straight fore Gaara and Sasuke. "I'll take it from here Kazekage-sama. We can't have him killed yet." "Fine." and with that Gaara left his battle with Sasuke and went to gather his siblings and the 2 ANBU members together seeing as they had all defeated their opponents already…Sasuke the only one left.**

"**This is your last chance Uchiha." the female fox ANBU stated before unleashing her first attack. "Like hell, all you Konoha Nins are all the same. Loyalty to the Village that uses you until your death! I'm never coming back." he said as he dodged her attack only to return it with one of his own. "Then I have no choice Uchiha." she dodged his attack and stopped. She let her squad know what was about to transpire and then removed her mask and activated her Fiiken-nai(sharingan/byakugan kekki genkai stealing jutsu). Her Petal pink hair cascaded down to her waist, eyes once pure emerald now the pink of her hair. Sasuke was speechless to say the least. As was everyone else in the surrounding except the other ANBU's. There in front of them all was the last member of the old, long gone team 7…Sakura Haruno. "Sakura?...is that you?..." "Yes, it is Uchiha. now make your choice come or I can force you to." "I'm still not coming with you, but you…you can come with me…*evil sasuke smirk*" " I don't believe so Uchiha. I promised the Hokage-sama that you WOULD be brought in and I NEVER break MY promises." she replied in a cold stoic voice. Her mind still set in ANBU mode. **

**[Ever since Tsunade told her that she would be resigning and the fact that Naruto hadn't been due to come back fore another year Sakura had held the title of Hokage, but gladly gave it to her friend when he returned. She managed to get training in with all her friends and master their techniques while improving them and making them better. Sakura is pretty much a WEAPON people…all nins are] **

**Since Sasuke was obviously NOT going to come willingly Sakura had no choice, but to fight him…which she did all too willingly seeing as she was pissed at him. It didn't take long before Sasuke realized that she couldn't be trifled with and attempted to use his sharingan on her only to his amazement have it not work and instead her Fiiken-nai activated again and sent him into her world of torture while she knocked him unconscious and with that the battle ended. "Captain, are you ok?" asked the cat and dog ANBU. "I'm fine guys. Now let us hurry and get to the Hokage's tower before we hit anymore trouble." "Hai!" and with that she put her mask back on and deactivated her Fiiken-nai and they all ran the remaining 2 miles to Konoha in a approximately 10 minutes. **

**Sakura had stayed up front with the Uchiha so as to get him to the jail cells sooner. Once they reached the gate she split from the group and set off to the ANBU headquarters jailing unit to find Ibiki. Once she arrived it wasn't hard to locate the guy considering he was in his office doing paper work. "Ibiki-san." "Hai, Sakura-san?" "I've brought in a prisoner fore you. We got him on our way back from meeting up with the Kazekage and his siblings. ****I expect you'll have fun with this one." with that she brought the unconscious Sasuke from around the corner holding the chakra cuffs around his wrist to hold him in front of her. "Uchiha Sasuke, ehh…this is quite a nice catch Sakura-san. I'll take it from here you may continue on to your report with the Hokage-sama." "Hai…and you can do whatever you want to him…just don't kill him yet or Naruto may get a bit angry fore not getting to do it himself." "Understood, Sakura-san." She disappeared into a puff of flower petals and appeared in the Hokage's office where the rest of her team and the siblings were waiting fore her to give their report and fore the information Gaara had come to reveal.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update and stuff…I started school again and I've been too busy to write more, but here is the next part. If you guys have any suggestions about things you'd like to see in this story or in a different on or even a different kind of pairing. I'll do my best…I'm here at your service. I open with w/e pairings you guys want so don't be shy!!! ~Kiraka69 aka Amane Misa**


	3. AN IMPORTANT!

Hey guys…I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever…but I had a bunch of moving and then my college class started and things have been so hecktick over here lol and to top things off my flash with all my school work and stories crashed last week so I lost EVERYTHING I had the updates for all my stories almost done too which sucks…so I'll do my best to re-write them again and update here within the next week or 2 thank-you all so much for understanding!

~kiraka69


End file.
